Green eyes, a red town, weird trio
by Black-mixed mouse
Summary: Sam & Tucker are the bro and sis of Daniel fenton. Amitypark is an AmittyVILLE and has the highest death rate. To top it all off a deity is a deity, strong, handsome, and deadly... right?
1. a pro and tease

Maddie and Jake Fenton had 2 kids: Jazz & Danny Fenton and two adopted: Sam Manson and Tucker Folly. They all lived in Amity Park; the town with the highest death rate in the country. Sam and Tucker's family died in both tragic accidents, which was unfazed by the citizens. Sam's family died in a plane crash with 3,896 other passengers. Many claimed it to be haunted. Sam's family left her a will that holds all their possessions and gave it to her. Tucker folly's parents were crushed in an accident when a new building was being demolished; many claimed it to be haunted too. But tucker got from his family a will that show a map to where Tucker can find a new high-tech computer program which came in handy several times. Danny picked out this new brother and sister for his 6th birthday, seeing that was the day of Sam and Tucker's 3rd annual orphaned day.

They all live in a 2 story building that had 3 more additions put in them. The Fenton's were real ghost hunters, so were everyone else. But one day while visiting their favorite mountain terrain outside in Amity Park, The kids find a giant ghost sitting on the ledge. As Danny, Sam, and Tucker became more interested in the ghost they start to find that he was a famous kid in the 1st century for being seen as a symbol of god for a group of cannibals. His parents fell to their deaths foo that same ledge, trying to escape the cannibals, to come back for help for their young son. The boy was famous for traveling 3,000 miles in 2 years, only to die giving warmth to a little girl. The girl claimed that he died as the large garden in her property that grows only in the winter, the boy was only 17 yrs. old.

But is there more to it as the young 11yr old trio find the ghost was singing..?

**_A teaser_**

_The Amity trio just stared at the sight. There was the ghost boy, in town, looking for them. Right now he was on the roof of the school, just sleeping and muttering. (What they could call muttering.)The gems that adorned the bands on his arms, legs, neck, ears, and head, screamed the green glow into their eyes. Then his giant glowing eyes started to flicker open. First he looked around, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then spotted them. Tucker was shaking, Sam gulped, and Daniel just looked at the creature. The giant ghost was using their school as a bed!_

_Then, the ghost started lighting up with a smile, and started to crawl slowly towards the group. He was about to say something, but the bell shocked all of them and then everyone came running out. As the ghost pulled back in shock, that gave the trio time to flee. So, Daniel grabbed both Tucker and Sam, and ran to the nearest bus. The ghost finally recollected himself and turned invisible. He started looking for the group of stand-outs and saw them in one of the buses._

_"He's gone." Sam gasped as the giant just disappeared into thin air._

_"Maybe he went back home?" Tucker gasped, completely exhausted._

_They turned towards their brother as he went on the floor. He motioned for them to duck as the bus stared, so they did. The ghost was looming straight towards the bus, and saw them clearly. But then the bus jerked forward in to a type of tunnel. He sped towards the end of it and followed the bus; He didn't see the kids but knew they were inside it. Soon they'd all be at his mercy._

_Little did the ghost know was that they paid the driver to drop them off in the tunnel, eluded the ghost giant, and started walking home, underground._


	2. Introductions

Hi anyone whose even reading this! sorry I haven't been updating as of late, but I'm still trying my hands at stories! So, I'm gonna see if I can't try and edit this one. It felt empty to me.

Sam: *under a bed*

Tucker: *hiding behind sam as a shield*

Dan:...*just standing there*

Sugar: mister Dan? Are you okay?

...

Pudge: Dude?

...

HELLO! DANNY PLEASE COME BACK TO REALI-

Dan: By the time you've finished this drek, your heart's gonna be in your mouth, your arms in your eye, your lungs pulled out the back of your ribcage, and half your guts in your family's next stew dinner.

...

Jazz: ..he'd do it to

* * *

'Out of all the sperm, genetics, and chances, why did they have to be this way?' A certain teacher said to himself as he observed his classroom. A bunch of testosterone infused male were shouting at there friends who were inches away from the other, and estrogen filled girls who were literally bursting out of there seats for a guy, or to claw out another girl's eyes for colored animal fat in a tube and who's peeked the most in there lives at such a young age. (AN: Peaked- When your at the height of your life and everything's going your way. It mostly happens once.)

In the back of the class, near the window, was the more secluded and quieter class. They consisted of a Goth called Sam, a geek called Foley, an Ex-Popular girl named Valerie, a loser who's Dan, and a blond satellite, Star. Star stayed close to the quieter group, but not to far from her click, by 2 seats. Always have half of her turned to the other cheerleaders and the mysteriously docile group in the back. They were the quiet ones who **could **bring the schools average up, but rather not. These were the type of kids who would rather watch the mayhem in front of them. Star would slip away from the fray from time to time, or need help getting away.

Today was the same as any other, the slightly obsessed and bald teacher would hold his aching head while the students brought their schoolwork home with them and bring it back four days later. They'd stop talking after a dictionary, or soccer horn, or even a large hand bell used for ships shut them all up. But that's not what the portly teacher was hung-over about, it was the fact that **all** the students that usually play football and does other activities normal kids would, this particular group of children are interested in **FAIRYTALE CREATURES!**

Of all the things, the entire class must fuss over: what would a dragon look like if it was half human?, can fairies glow black light?, and the most popular, whose seen the most ghosts in one weekend! Today's topic surely won't help any.

In the back, the two girls we're busy making their own language up for a club they're made up for fun. Star was quietly moving back a desk to join in, and succeeded for the first time this month, what with her really clingy, or to her, superior Paulina, the town tart. Tucker was looking up pictures of succulent meats on his hand-held computer, not seeing the topic of 'Dog' and looking at the time so he can go home for his daily jerky. Daniel, he was staring out the window. His eyes darted from one thing to another in the clear , blue sky.

"Attention!" The class didn't even acknowledge the teacher's voice.

"ATTENTION" Did they just get louder? The sky gazing boy swirled his head towards the red teachers face. It wasn't two seconds later that he shouted towards his friends to get ready did they see the little white horn.

"ATTENTION!" **_BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNNN!_**

Ol' Silencer finally got what the teacher wanted, alit it made a good half deaf.

"By the Laws of the Great GODS PEOPLE! If you want to come to school, at least ACT like your not high!" A goth snickered at the raven-haired boy who wore that all knowing grin under his sort of dazed eyes. "...oh it was just a puff Sam!..." **(1)**

**"**Since you all have such an tiny attention span to the importance of literature from past geniuses! We'll try some good old fashioned mythology!" At this, the teacher got a very prominent reaction. Not that of groans and curses, but, more along the lines of 'Hot Damn's and 'Aced it already's.

...Strange little class huh?

"Alrighty then," Quiet. "You'll all be assigned a subject in groups!" Happy murmurs. Lancer might just be getting a raise from this failed attempt to shut up his worst class.

"Okay then, you'll all bring a three page report on the subject and a presentation of it. Models, drawings, what have yous. Now! The assigned groups will have their names on a piece of paper and they'll be stuck together!"

A sneeze sounded out from a dark skinned boy in the back.

'OH boy, no good's coming out of this!' Star thought to herself, that boy can always signal some kind of trouble when he starts getting sick.

After about 40 minutes of talking, the respected group leaders got the names on a piece of paper, and Lancer set about with putting them down.

"Dude, how cool would it be if we got the Jersey Devil!" Sam gushed as their teacher gave out the groups their assigned subjects.

"Yeah, you keep your heads in the cloud on cryptids while we look up Amazonian babes." Tucker even gave a wolfish chuckle at the idea of gigantic women.

"Perv, why don't you pray on getting something that WON'T make you a virgin for the next ten years?" Star chuckled at Valarie's comment while Tucker cringed.

"What about you Dan!" Star tried to change the subject. The raven-haired child swerved around to see four pairs of eyes looking right on him.

"Well, I'm kinda hoping on the Roman Gods." Daniel said with a smile. A cough came from above him and came face to gut with Lancer and a clipboard.

"Well now then, 'Sam'," The teacher glanced at the goth who smiled warmly at the teacher, who finally remembered what she had was always called by other teachers. "Mister Folly, and Daniel Fenton," He took the time to look through the list. His finger tapped upon the board and the trio's eyes immediately lit up.

"Well, well, well, you three get an especially special topic~" This was the moment! What was it to be?

"it's 'The Deity of Medieval Amity!" Half the class gasped and shouted, many cussed, and few held still. Star's face read 'Ew' and Valerie covered her mouth. The three sat their, Sam's head meet the desk, Tucker's face turned upside down, and Dan's face never changed, except for the twitch at the corner of his eye.

"..Wha?"

"Yup, The most reclusive, and longest known deity in history. Just the best for the best." Did the corner of his lips twitch at Daniel's expression?

"All right, go when the bell rings!" Lancer quickly exited the room and stood somewhere around the door. As soon as he did, the students all turned around at the trio, the pop-traitor unseen.

"...uc..?" Dan's face finally dropped and hid under his bangs.

"How come you Losers get the best one?!"

"...th...k?"

"Dudes, trade now, and you won't get pummeled!"

"...e...fu..?

"Dan?" Sam gently placed a hand onto his shaking shoulder. "Com'on dude, it's okay." The geek attempted behind a pathetically weak smile. IN under a second, Dan had shot up, bloody murder in his blue eyes, hands slammed down on his desk enough to nearly crack it.

"WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK LANCER!?" Then stormed out to catch the sound of laughter that shortly followed after.

_~~~~lunch :D~~~~~_

"Sadistic bastard." Daniel mumbled as he dragged his fork against the slightly frozen food the cafeteria served. Since when was mashed potatoes hard as a rock?

Valarie gave his a frown at such a brooding manner. "Well, it's not like it wasn't coming Dan."

A black brow rose up. "And why's that?" he asked drily.

Sam swallowed her wheatgrass sandwich to speak. "I think it has something to do with the fact that last year you keep changing your grades on him."

"Oh yeah!" The teckno geek spat out a few chunks of baloney as he held his stomach at the memory. "I couldn't tell if you were failing and just retarded! C, -D, A, **-F,** A, the only thing anyone got was that you never made a 'B'!"

Dan merely shrugged his shoulders, "It was a phase."

"Bull feathers~" Sam sung. (AN: My English teacher actually says that! )

"I'm almost never here," Star interjected, her popular friends more preoccupied with something outside. "but even I can tell your always going through 'phases'. I don't think it's healthy."

"Isn't that how teenagers are?"

"Not once a week, dude.." The response only got a loud raspberry and his 'brother' swiping some jerky form his bag.

"Still," Sam pulled at one of her bracelets after her food was gone. "Lancer knows that 'The Deity of Amity's such a hot topic. There's like, thousands of people who claim to have seen it in town alone. First time was over 5,000 years ago, and it was some kind of mist. Now, it's some kind of incubus/angel? There's just no credibility! I mean half of the sights are in the Amity Mountain range and the rest-"

"are a load of crap!" Dan deadpanned while his 'sister' glared daggers. "'It's a dragon. It's a giant!**' It's a ghost**! Plan and simple! Someone or something hasn't passed on, and now it turned into-"

"-an even larger entity that changes forms depending on who sees it?"

"Your the one rubbin' off on 'im, Miss Ma-"

"Finish that sentence, and you won't eat meat for a week!"

"Stranger than ever guys." the small group turned around to see the blood sister of Dan. Her hand was fiddling with the blue ribbon in her orange hair, looking more than a little irritated. The redhead was welcomed to the group, even though Dan hated how she became so nosy into his life. Nowadays, she was more welcomed by the boy, to the point he didn't let her go.

"How come right after carpooling, I hear about Dash starting a black list with your names on it?"

"Uh-uh, don't look at us girl," Valerie stretched her arms towards the laughing Starr for emphasize. "we just got Faye dragons and liches."

"Lucky, you can just get a book and be half done with it." Dan grumbled and twisted his last piece of jerky in half and gave the orange head some as she sat near him. "Seriously Jazz, I have no idea why Lancer hates me."

"I thought it's cause you tried to date his step-niece last year." Before she could comprehend, the table, minus Dan, exploded into a chorus of laughter. The burnet just tried to hide his blush.

"Oh yeah, first time 'shy guy' here put the moves on anyone!"

"Vallll!"

"Dude, i still remembered when mom had to get between you and Lancer, he was beat red!"

"Oh yeah Tuck? Remember when you tried to ask out Paulina then barfed your lunch on her new fleecy tee?"

"DUDE!"

"I'm just sayin'!" The goth held her head as the two attempted to slug each other, knocking the tray of food back and forth between them,

"So," Finally, the redhead spoke up after much fidgeting, but nearly jumped when all eyes darted to her.

"Hey, why are you here, girl?"

"Um, I won't sugar-coat it, someone called our parents, **all **our parents," She took a glance at Starr, who swallowed a forming lump in her throat. "And, they, kinda, sorta know about our project."

"Se-seriously?" Sam and Tucker immediately knew what was to come, Dan and Jazz however, knew better than that.

"And," She lowered her head, more ashamed at having to give the news when out of the corner of her eye, a white SUV, red Ferrari, and a pink limo screeched onto school campus. "They~ want to help."

(AN:I don't know #%$ about cars people! I like to draw, write, cook, and sleep! Not drive!)

* * *

**(1) **I'm sorry for making sweet Daniel exposed to drugs, but the popular teenagers do them. Physiologically, as many of us do, he kinda wants be seen by them, even a little bit, as an individual.

Dan: ...well, it WAS kinda gross...

So yeah, I'm in the process of rewriting the story as much as I can. You know, before I go on another 'Thing'.

Dan: You're full of crap.

He's mad that I'm starting over, but BETTER!

Sam: He's mad for what you're about to do!

Tucker: I think it's cool!

Valarie: You think MLP is cool!

Tucker & Starr: But they're soooo kuuuuttt!

Dan: …..wtf

Jazz: Please review, flames are welcomed, just keep on topic of corrections, not bull.

* * *

**(1) **I'm sorry for making sweet Daniel exposed to drugs, but the popular teenagers do them. Physiologically, as many of us do, he kinda wants be seen by them, even a little bit, as an individual.

Dan: ...well, it WAS kinda gross...


End file.
